


There is always a place for you

by Vlavlaha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, HSAU, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, parental abandonment, that's a spoiler but heads up it's gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlavlaha/pseuds/Vlavlaha
Summary: High school AU where Rick talked about Kara's superpowers so the Danvers had to move to National City. Maggie is still in Blue Springs and hasn't come out.By slow burn I mean SLOW burn mwhaha





	1. Spacey

_Alex_

Last day of summer before school started, and Alex had never been so glad. She needed something to get her out of her head and out of her house.

She glanced down the road, shimmering in the heat, a mirage in front of the speed bump. Kara must be late. It was thankfully a rare occurrence, but now was literally the worst time to be late.

Alex shifted slightly on the step she was sitting on and hoped Kara would use some of her super strength or stamina or something and hurry up on her bike and get here in time.

No such luck.

“Alex, what are you doing here?”

Alex tried not to gulp. “I’m going to hang out with Kara, Mom.” She glanced at Eliza’s face and then stared at her scuffed sneakers, praying that she would let it go.

Eliza, apparently picking up on her guilt, leaned against the wall instead of going inside the house. “Doesn’t she have work?” asked Eliza. “That ice cream place is open until 6 and she has the last shift.”

Alex’s shoulders tensed as she prepared for the worst. In a rush, “She decided that since it was her last day so it wouldn’t matter anyway if she worked or not, and ‘cause we wanted to check out that space museum while we still could—“

“Alex! How can you let her be so irresponsible?”

“Mom, I said she wanted to, I tried to convince her not to do it but she wouldn’t listen!” A sickening mix of anger and guilt stirred in Alex’s stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself, clutching at her elbows. Now would be a great time for Kara to appear.

The road remained empty of all but the mirage.

“But you are supporting her in ditching her job, which is equivalent.”

“Like her pout didn’t convince you to allow her to get a job in the first place. Plus, she isn’t ditching her job, ‘cause she told her manager she was leaving early and he said he was okay with it.” Alex shifted slightly on the concrete step. She had sat too long.

Eliza sighed. “Alex, you are supposed to be the responsible one. Kara lost her entire planet just a few years ago, and has to deal with her powers, and so can’t exactly be expected to have as much self control as you. You need to have the backbone, not Kara.”

Alex scowled at her sneakers. “That doesn’t negate the fact that she chose to do this. And we’re literally going to a space museum because looking at space makes her feel more at home.”

“Just be more responsible in the future, Alexandra.”

That was the last straw. Alex sprang to her feet to give her mother a piece of her mind… and wobbled almost falling over before regaining her balance. “I—“

“How long have you been waiting?” interrupted Eliza.

Alex blinked, anger still shivering through her body. “What?”

“You're stiff. When was Kara supposed to get here?”

Alex glanced at her watch and froze.

“…Forty five minutes ago.”

Kara was rarely late. And certainly never this late.

Something had happened.

\---------------------------------

_Kara_

Kara huffed, Italian food snuggled under her arm as she pedaled as hard as she could without breaking the bike. It had taken her a while to figure out how to hold things without breaking them when biking (with at least one incident of breaking a gallon of milk. But hey, she hadn't hit the dog, and that was what was important).

Kara avoided a crooked mailbox. She'd make it in time if she hurried—she had just been so hungry, but at least she had gotten Alex’s favorite food. Alex couldn't be mad if she was on time _and_ bearing her favorite food, Kara reasoned, even if she had risked being late. One of the reasons she loved National City: there were restaurants everywhere. No matter how Alex complained about how it wasn't a city and therefore should not be called a city, Kara liked the town.

The rumble of a car without a muffler reached Kara’s ears. It was a street away but even with the lead glasses she was still forced to take a hand off the bars and rub her ear. Gosh, _loud_. Kara couldn't remember whether it was illegal to drive without a muffler or if it was just human custom but whatever it was she was grateful most cars did not make those horrible sounds. 

Which overpowered something Kara normally would have heard.

A flash of flannel was the only warning she ever got.

A face full of telephone pole, handlebars collapsing in her hands. An audible screech of metal when her chest connected with the pole. And the feeling of it bending slightly. Falling backward, the seat of her pants gliding easily over a wheel which then dumped her on the ground.

Kara sat and blinked a few times. Oops.

In a flash she remembered why she had swerved. Leaping up, she faced where the person she had semi-run over had been.

He was lying on the sidewalk, face down. Kara ripped off her glasses to check him over, relieved when she heard his heartbeat and saw that nothing was broken.

She ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him on his side. “Are you okay?”

He blinked up at her as if he had just woken up, mouth open slightly. Kara figured he was dazed from being knocked over. Then he twitched as if remembering he had to say something (Kara could relate) and blurted, “Gorgeous!”

Kara sighed in relief. “Good, I thought I’d hurt you.” Unsure what to do, she kneeled there for a few awkward seconds. He was staring at her face. Maybe she was too close to him? She stood up.

“Hey, wait.” The boy sat up quickly. “Owww.” Rubbing his thick brown hair, he proceeded to get up. “I'm Winn Schott. My dad runs the toy shop on Maple Street, called Slingschott Toys?” He coughed self consciously. “...That's embarrassing. I'm going into 7th grade in Sweetwater Union High School, and obviously it's not really a high school, because, well, I'm going into 7th grade there.” He sighed, staring down at his dark jeans.

“I'm going into 7th grade there too!” Kara cried. Winn smiled widely. And waited.

“Oh! Kara… Danvers. I'm new around here.” She leaned over, putting her glasses back on and they awkwardly shook hands, the gesture of greeting almost familiar to Kara after so long on Earth. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Definitely! I mean... I feel like I just got hit by a truck, but y'know," Winn flicked his hand in dismissal, "that's not actually that bad!" He blinked suddenly. "Not that I'm suggesting you're a truck, at all, I mean, you're way too pretty..."

"No, pssh, it's fine." She started fiddling with her blouse, frowning when she found a tear in it. Nothing immodest, but the blouse was ruined. Second article of clothing this month—the other being jeans she tore clipping the kitchen counter with her hip. "At least you didn't break the counter," Eliza had said with a wry smile. She felt kind of bad, what with Eliza working so hard alone to take care of them. It had been a proud day when Kara had started work at the ice cream place—another paycheck to help save for a car. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Winn positively lit up. "Oh _heck_ yeah, I'm working on a new design and program for robots..." Kara looked on baffled, and then in awe as he talked for a good two minutes about what his program would do. Then he stopped abruptly in the middle of explaining how the robot was going to charge. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No, that's actually pretty interesting. Have you considered using the vibrations of sound waves to charge it? Back home, when you said a command the vibrations of your voice would give it enough energy to start running again."

Winn looked intrigued. "How did that work exactly?"

"I don't know, all I know is that it did."

"And how do you have such sophisticated tech at your house? Is your dad some kind of inventor?"

Kara suddenly realized her mistake. "My parents died a few years ago, they were... friends with an inventor. I was adopted by the Danvers."

"Oh." Winn seemed to find something terribly interesting on the ground to stare at. "Sorry." For a few seconds they stood in silence. "So... where you were go biking off to?"

Kara frowned. What had she been doing? Then it struck. "OH NO, I gotta—I gotta go, Alex is gonna kill me—and if Eliza's home at all early OH no..." She tried to grab her bike but it broke in her hands. Running would have to do. "Bye!"

Barely remembering to go at a human pace, Kara ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic! So constructive criticism would be lovely. If you like it, please leave a comment or kudos this girl needs encouragement.  
> Idk how often I'll be able to update it but I'll try I really will


	2. Sister Fluff at the Movie Theater

_Alex_  

Alex gazed out of the window onto the darkened street, brow wrinkled and lips thin.

Why?

Why the accusations? Why the anger? Why was it always her fault? Eliza's face, disfigured from disappointment, flashed before her. Everything she said always made sense on some level; but everything Alex knew contradicted it. "Kara just came to Earth, you are responsible for her, so what happened was your fault." Made sense, the conclusion followed the predicate... yet everything about it seemed so wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her mother must be a psychopath to be able to twist her thoughts like that, Alex concluded half jokingly, glancing at the one book she had about serial killers next to her bed.

But it hasn't been like this before Kara came.

No, Eliza had cleaned up every mess Alex made while experimenting, and encouraged her while she did it. They had read the Percy Jackson series together, and read aloud their favorite parts. Eliza used to use lab equipment when they cooked together—"Don't tell Dad," she would say with a smile. What changed? Well, Kara came.

Kara must be the problem.

Alex immediately shook herself, and looked down at the windowsill. Correlation does not imply causation, she fiercely told herself. Just because everything changed when Kara came did not mean these problems were because of her. And even if it was, it wasn't her fault.

A face appeared in the window.

Alex leaped back and fell, instinctively grabbing the pair of scissors on the desk next to her, chest heaving.

"Sorry!" Kara's voice was muffled through the glass. She took a step back—almost falling off the roof—face contorted in apology.

Alex sighed and pulled herself up. She opened the window. "Jeez, Kara." Stretching her hand on the windowsill, she said, "What are you doing here? We're both grounded."

"Me for less time than you," Kara burst out apologetically. "One week versus two. Which isn't fair—this whole thing isn't fair."

Alex shrugged, pretending she hadn't just been staring out the window in turmoil over exactly that. "So?"

"So... I want to take you flying."

A slow smile spread across Alex's face. "You mean you can't ground someone who can fly?"

"Ex- _actly_."

"Well, we can't go to the space museum, it's closed now..." Alex leaned over and grabbed her wallet and a jacket. "...But there is that Heroes of Olympus movie that we wanted to see."

Kara smiled broadly and offered her hand although she knew it wasn't necessary—Alex was quite agile. Alex accepted the hand anyway and easily stepped through the window. Hot humid air, only just starting to cool down, hung heavily all around them. But that jacket would be very necessary; Alex had wondered if she had gotten hypothermia the first time she flew with Kara.

They hadn't even considered ever flying together when it had first happened—it had been a spur-of-the-moment necessity. That summer, a few months after Kara joined their family, they took a vacation to the Grand Canyon. In her defense, Alex hadn't slept at all on the plane and Kara had eaten all the food without realizing it so she hadn't eaten either. But in a small lapse of judgement she had climbed over the fence to take a closer look at the plants near the edge of the cliff. A loose rock slipped under her shoe, and down she tumbled, dangerously close to the edge. She had felt the cliff edge breaking under her and even now remembering the thrill of fear that had coursed through her gave her goosebumps. Kara dashed over to her and tackled her just as the cliff edge broke off entirely. After few agonizing seconds while Kara struggled to remember the mechanics of flying, off they flew down the Grand Canyon. They hadn't even gotten wet from the Colorado River and Alex's lips were numb. The Danvers, in a last-ditch attempt at secrecy, had decided to treat anyone who talked about a flying girl like they were crazy. Amazingly, it worked—everyone had "corrected" themselves by about 11 that night.

That event had softened Alex's heart toward Kara, she now realized. And a few cookie-baking fests and an incident involving ketchup (which they had both sworn never to tell Eliza about) later, they became actual friends, although it again took Alex almost six months to realize that fact. Feelings were not her strong suite.

So she knew it was going to take a while to figure out what was going on with Kara and Eliza.

Kara was beginning to circle in the air, probably looking for a good place to land. Alex shook herself. "Why are we landing in a cemetery?" she muttered, knowing Kara could hear her.

Kara yelled in her ear, "Because it's a big landmark so I won't get lost and nobody's going to see us land there."

"Ouch! I'm not that deaf." Alex rubbed her ear with her hand, trusting in Kara's strength to keep her from falling even though she was wiggling. "There could be crazy people there," she said facetiously.

Kara said much softer, "Sorry, I can't tell what you can and can't hear. Anyway, no one's going to believe the crazy people anyway, unfortunately." Kara's feet hit the ground and she gently put Alex down. "It's sad that people can't always believe each other."

"Is that why you believed me when I said 'There's a puppy over there' yesterday?"

"What, I didn't know you were just trying to take my food!" Kara huffed. Then melodramatically, "I believed better of you."

"You're even more likely to steal my food!"

"Yeah but at least I'm up-front about it."

"True." Alex, pretending to look mortally offended, checked her watch. "We better get moving, it starts in fifteen."

Kara guided Alex to the left, carefully weaving around the gravestones Alex couldn't see. "Have your money ready, we'll be there in less than a minute and the ticket thing is right at the door."

They managed to get to their seats without incident (minus the popcorn guy who gave them a weird look when he saw the amount they were getting, Alex slamming the coupon down with a smirk).

The movie commenced with Jason Grace flying into a canyon to save Piper. "Looks like us," Alex muttered under her breath.

Kara leaned over and carefully whispered, "But that's his first time that he can remember. It isn't realistic." Alex raised her eyebrows. Kara continued, "When you first fly, you do not look ecstatic—you have a panic attack because your life is entirely in your own hands and you have no idea what you're doing. And that's before you realize you have to land without destroying everything in a ten foot radius."

"And then dying, in his case."

"Yeah. You certainly do not look ecstatic." Kara hissed indignantly.

"Maybe they should have interviewed you before shooting that scene."

"Mm, and you did not look nearly as calm as Piper does."

Alex slapped Kara on the arm for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alex Danvers.
> 
> Please kudos and comment! I want to hear your feedback.


	3. Valentino's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! School and college applications are not forgiving. Plus I got stuck trying to write Santino's character. Hopefully I'll be able to put something up in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Also, can I just say how excited I am to start writing about Maggie? I love her so much and if she leaves the show for good I swear to God I'm writing my own movie with a decent gay romance. 
> 
> Giovani in questi giorni=Young people these days (according to google translate anyway I do not speak Italian beyond grazie, bonjour and ciao)  
> Nonna=Grandma  
> Piccola=Little one
> 
> I could find no evidence of there being buses in Blue Springs/Beatrice but for the sake of the story there's going to be a bus stop right next to the restaurant, Valentino's.

Maggie had just turned five when she received them as a birthday present.

"Got a phone—iPod, _giovani in questi giorni_ —already?" Nonna's wrinkles, smaller back then, all sloped down in mock disapproval. Little Maggie saw right through it, and giggled. "Now you are going to be irritating everyone with all your music and noise."

Maggie paused for a second.

Nonna must have seen this because all her wrinkles turned up slightly. "Well, it's a good thing I have a remedy for that." She turned to her bag and lifted it into her lap.

Nonna suddenly stopped and looked down at Maggie. "But it is a very dangerous remedy, Maggie." She pulled out a pair of headphones.

Maggie had laughed and taken them, kissing her on the cheek. "Everyone has them, you're being silly, Nonna."

"No, _Piccola_ , it is very dangerous." Nonna had leaned down until they were almost touching noses. "The problem is you can use them to cut yourself off from other people. Plug them in and never have to speak to anyone. Which can be a good thing if you need some time alone. But you must promise me, Maggie. Only use them to connect with others. Maybe you need to learn more about them so you put them on and they think you can't hear, or maybe you share them with someone. Or if you really need to be alone. If you don't, don't use them, ok?"

"Yes, Nonna," young Maggie had replied.

Smiling slightly at the memory, Maggie glanced around to see if there was anyone worth talking to. Connor McBride had apparently just gotten a buzzcut. About a third of the girls in school would be very sorry to see that, Maggie guessed. It was not going to be a fun first week. Mr. Hollis had a newspaper in hand, and given the way he was sipping his coffee he did not want to be disturbed. Other than the bus driver, there was no one else to talk to.

Good, she could use her headphones. Broods' _Free_ on repeat coming right up.

All too soon it was Maggie's stop. She shoved her headphones into her bag and threw it on one shoulder before leaning down to grab the bag of groceries. The driver, who was white and a little overweight, eyed her strangely as she got off the bus. _Whatever helps you sleep at night_...

Maggie rummaged in her grocery bag to triple check she had everything, barely glancing up at the street and restaurant front that she had known since she could walk. Satisfied she had everything, she pushed open the restaurant door.

The man behind the counter, his deep tanned face broadening in a smile, greeted her in a lilting Italian accent. "Good evening, Margherita Elena Segatore." His name tag reading "Santino Segatore: Owner" was worn, and Maggie could not remember a time when it was shiny and new.

Maggie had to bite back the retort, That name is as fake as your accent—which was true. 'An Italian restaurant built by an American having an American accent in America? No way.' he would say.

"Ciao, Papà. Here's the stuff," Maggie said, putting the grocery bag in front of him. "

Way to make it sound like a drug deal," Santino quipped, his accent slipping slightly. "Although that combination of spices is addicting, so I guess that is appropriate."

"I'll be sure not to use those spices when I pack my school lunches, then." Maggie went behind the counter and into the kitchen, calling a "Hey guys" to the chefs. She really enjoyed talking to Santino, although a few years ago she would have denied it with all her tween might.

Maggie quickly changed into her waitress uniform, and washed her hands. Santino was putting away the groceries. Completely dropping his accent, he said, "I have a proposition for you." Maggie turned and raised her eyebrows.

"You know Mr. Richards and Mrs. Turpin," he stated. Maggie nodded anyway. They were two elderly people who had a sense of humor the flavor of cardboard. "Whoever gets one of them to laugh first doesn't have to wash the dishes."

Maggie considered, eyes narrowed. "What if we both fail or win at the same time?"

"Then we wash and dry them together."

"Prisoner's Dilemma, huh." She hit the kitchen counter. "Done. You are going to have suds in your hair for the next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am a white gay cis female. So while most of the homophobia in the story is an extension of my own experience, the racism Maggie comes into contact with is a mixture of other people's experience, Tumblr, and imagining both racist and victim's perspectives—a VERY inaccurate combination. I really, really thought about leaving it out since I'm still very much learning how to be an ally to the POC community. But I didn't think it would be true to the story to leave it out, and I trust that someone in the comments will catch me if I mess up and that y'all would be forgiving.


End file.
